power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Fools Hour
A Fools Hour is the fourth Episode of Power Rangers: Zeo. Plot Necron arrives on Earth to confront Drew and the Rangers. He gives them a deadline to return the Zeo Crystal, but coming up with a plan to fight back gets compromised when Sarah goes after Grantor on her own. Can the Rangers figure out how to work as a team? Story In the Ocean at the Sea Castle Nercon is furious that the Rangers are back to defend the city as he's approached by his Daughter Elyria. "Father I have a monster that will show us the location of the Ranger's base of Operations," Elyria says as she looks at her father. Then Scrapper shows up. "Master thank for giving me another crack at those Rangers I won't let you down like I did my last Master," Scrapper says as he bows before Nercon. Nercon smiles at what he's seeing. Theme Song: Zeo Go, Zeo Stronger than before Go, Zeo! Powered up for more Go, Zeo! Rangers at the core Zeo Power Rangers! Higher they can soar Go, Zeo! Fired up for more Go, Zeo! Even up the score! Zeo! Zeo! Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Episode 3: A Fools Hour At School Sarah, Rocco, and Christy are heading to their next class. "Wonder what's keeping Joe and Amy so long to get here," Sarah says as she looks at the other. "Well Drew and Cestra wanted to show them something cool at the Zord bay," Rocco says as he looks at the two girls. They looked at him. "Man my brother and Amy are so lucky," Christy says as she looks at Rocco. At the Zord Bay both Amy and Joe are shown the Zeo Zords that the original Zeo Rangers used to fight the Machine Empire. "Whoa these Zords are cool," Joe says as he looks at them. Amy nods at him. "These Zords have been in slumber since the original Team were given the Turbo powers it was only yesterday I came across this bay and saw them here," Drew says as he looks at the two Rangers. Then the alarm goes off and the two Rangers look at the screen as the holo-image of the planet appears and several red dots appear from the Ocean. "I'm calling Sarah, Rocco, and Christy to your location be careful you two," Drew says as he looks at both Joe and Amy. They both nod at him. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," Shouts Joe and Amy as they activate their two Morphers. "Zeo Ranger I Pink," Amy says as she throws her arms down as a grid appears over her body and her suit comes onto her. "Zeo Ranger IV Green," Joe says as he throws his arms out and a grid goes over his body and his suit comes onto him as well. In the woods Elyria, Vortix, Grantor, Scraper and a squad of Symbolites show up as Green Ranger (Joe) and Pink Ranger (Amy) show up to the scene. Before the fighting can being the other three rangers show up Morphed. "Sorry we're late," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she and Rocco and Christy rejoin the other two. Elyria looks at them. "You've Rangers have finally met your match meet my father Lord NERCON," Elyria shouts and raises her hand up in the air as a swirling dark vortex appears and a figure appears and its Nercon. "Whoa so that's the guy behind the attack from yesterday," Green Ranger (Joe) says as he looks at Nercon and then at his team mates. Nercon and his tiny squad runs towards the Rangers as the Zeo Rangers get out their power weapons and head into battle, Green Ranger (Joe) flips into a batch of Symbolites and takes them down with his Zeo Power Hatchets and does well till Scraper comes in and blocks the Hatchets and strikes Green Ranger (Joe) down causing him to de-morph as he's holding his side soothing in pain. Blue Ranger (Rocco) is taking down his batch of Symbolites with his Zeo Power Tonga's but then Vortix runs in and slashes at him with his sword causing his suit to erupt in a huge shower of sparks and he drops to the ground and de-morphs as well, Yellow Ranger (Christy) and Pink Ranger (Amy) are double teaming a batch of Symbolites then Elyria jumps into the fight and blocks both Yellow Ranger's (Christy) Zeo Power Double Clubs and Pink Ranger's Zeo Power Disc's attacks and then she unleashes a energy beam at them both sending them flying as the ground explodes and both the girls are forced to De-morph as well. Red Ranger (Sarah) swings her Zeo Power Sword slashing down her batch of Symbolites Nercon comes in and knocks her down and she rolls and they both run at each other and she attempts her power slash but its blocked by Nercon and he kicks her in the chest and lift her up from her Sword and punches her back causing her to flip and de-morph as well. "Man that was brutal," Sarah says as she slowly gets up holding her side as the other Rangers regroup around her. "Their too strong especially the guy in charge," Rocco says as he looks at the others. Vortix sends out a energy blast sending the rangers flying through the air and they land on the ground hard soothing in pain from the landing, as the bad guys are laughing but then Nercon has trouble standing due to him being on too long. "Father we need to get you back to the ocean," Elyria says as she's helping her father stand. He nods and looks at the Rangers. "You five get off lucky but next time we meet you'll be the ones destroyed," Nercon says as he and the other villains teleport away. "Those guys were brutal we need to head back to the Command center and plan for the next encounter," Amy says as she looks at the others. She looks at Sarah. "Sarah come on we've gotta go," Amy says as she looks at Sarah. Sarah is looking at Grantor and then she's stopped by Amy. "Sarah we need to think of a plan as a team before Nercon and his minions destroy the world," Amy says as she looks at her. Cast & Characters Zeo Rangers Allies *Drew Hale *Cestra *Zoey *Max Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor **Symbolites Monster *Scrapper-Revived by Elyria to fight the Zeo Rangers but was destroyed by the Zeo power blaster, then grew into a giant and was destroyed by the Zeo Megazord Saber. Notes Trivia Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546